


Yogscast One Shots (Gen/Ships/Songfics)

by jafffas



Series: One Shots (Gen/Ships/Songfics) [1]
Category: Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Honeydew - Freeform, Lalna - Freeform, Lomadia - Freeform, Nanosounds - Freeform, Rythian - Freeform, Xephos - Freeform, Zoeya - Freeform, more yogs, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jafffas/pseuds/jafffas
Summary: Songfics and sometimes basic fictions. I get most of my ideas from music, shows or other readings and try to make my own stories. Yes these are One Shots!





	1. Wake

(Featured Characters: Zoeya, Rythian, Xephos. Ships: N/A, Referenced Fizone)

Xephos slowly wakes up, he cant remember what happened, and doesn't really know where he is. He looks up but light from the lamp above him blinds him as he looks. He tries to sit up but is moved down by a hand.

"Hey, chill out dude, almost done here." A woman's voice said. His eyes were heavy and he couldn't feel his other arm and as he looks that way, the woman, deep red hair, tied up in a ponytail, is focused on his arm. He looks at his arm and it seems to be a prosthetic arm. He looks back up at her, and she smiles at him, patting his arm. "This will take sometime to get used to but you'll get there." - Lifts her prosthetic arm as well. "If I managed, you will too."

She stands up "You can stay as long as you need" and she exits. Xephos lays back down, holding his new, metallic arm up, taking a look at it before sitting up.

The woman, comes back, placing a cup of tea for him on the counter beside him. "I believe I didn't catch your name, mines Zo-"

But before she can continue a man appears at the door.

"Why is he here, Zoey?" The man grits his teeth as he glares at Xephos.

"Rythian? Wha- You know him? I found him in a pretty bad way, and decided to help him out." Zoey explains as she looks up to Rythian.

"He's Lalna's friend."

Zoey looks back at Xephos. The poor spaceman looking confused, he doesn't recognize anyone, or doesn't remember this Lalna person.

Xephos speaks up for the first time. "Uh I'm sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about.. I can't remember what happened.."

Zoey smiles, "it's alright, you can't stay here for as much as you like. Whether Rythian and Fiona likes it or not. I'll have to tell her though." With that, she stands up and stood at Rythian. "Please don't try to kill him, Rythian, please?" She pouts.

With that, Rythian makes his way out without another word. Zoey smiles at Xephos then closes his door.


	2. Everglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Songfic: Coldplay's Everglow -

(Featured Characters: Honeydew, Lomadia, Nano, Lalna, and Xephos. Ships: Referenced Xephmadia, Brotp Honeyphos) 

Well, they say people come

The say people go

This particular diamond was extra special

And though you might be gone, and the world may not know

Still I see you, celestial

And I should but I can't let you go

But when I'm cold, I'm cold

Yeah, when I'm cold

Cold

There's a light that you give me when I'm in shadow

There's a feeling within me, an everglow

 

He's been alone for sometime, ever since him and Lomadia broke off, and 'Dew losing his main clone, he still seems to have Honeydew, but not in the ways before. It isn't the same. He had barely left the labs ever since, and whenever he did leave, he seemed to keep to himself. Lalna and Nano had always try to keep his spirits up, he would shut them out and tiredlessly work on projects in the lab.

Like brothers in blood, or sisters who ride  
Yeah we swore on that night we'd be friends 'til we die  
But the changing of winds, and the way waters flow  
Life is short as the falling of snow  
And I'm gonna miss you, I know 

 

He stopped as memories flooded his mind. Of him as his best friend doing crazy adventures. He went to his desk to look at some pictures he had of his old friend, he himself wasn't one for pictures, most of them were taken by the dwarf himself, and now he treasures them. He sighs and places them back. He heads down to the clone lab area, and goes to the very end of the walls on the left side, and stops at the second to last cloning vat, where Honeydew was last seen, the closest original at least. He stops and touches the glass seperating him from is dwarf friend.

So if you love someone, you should let them know, Oh, the light that you left me will everglow


	3. Up & Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Songfic: Coldplay's Up&Up -

(Featured Characters: Honeydew, Lomadia, Nano, Lalna, and Xephos. Ships: Referenced Nanocoffee, Xephmadia, Brotp Nano/Xephos) 

It's in your blood  
Underneath the storm an umbrella is saying  
Sitting with the poison takes away the pain  
Up and up  
Up and up 

"So hows Xeph been holding up, you know.. after that happened. Has he told you anything?" Nano explains as she folds the last of their clothes and places her hands on her waist.

"Dunno, he doesn't tell me anything these days, its been a while since I've spoken to him actually, why do you worry so much he'll be fi- yow!" He yelps in pain as Nano slaps the back of his head.

"What'd you mean he'll be fine? After he lost his best friend and his girlfriend you think he'll be just okay? No Lalna." She says in a serious tone and grabs her coat. "I'm gonna go visit him, you can stay or go, but I'm choosing to be a good friend." She glares at Lalna.

"I just.. he.. he's changed Nano, and I.. I'm worried for him but, he scares me, and it's just, it's hard to approach him. " He stutters his words as he speaks.

Nano sighs. "Fine, I'm going to speak to him and try to lift his spirits up." She says before heading out.

"Be careful!" Lalna calls out.

~

Just need love

Just need love 

 

After a few hours of travelling, she manages to find the lab, on the side of a mountain, a big vault door, reading "Yoglabs" in bold silver compared to the base marble. She figured he'd be here, not actually knowing if he had another home. She approaches the vault but before she could get closer, she is stopped by guards with white under suits and padded with black armor. She raises her arms up.

"I come in peace?" she says, wondering what had gone wrong with her voice. There was silence from the guards before a much smaller door opens, the dark haired man looks over to her confused as to why she is here. He soon gets close to her, but keeping a safe distance from her. Xephos gestures the guards to lower their weapons and he gives her another look.

"Why are you here?" He says bluntly, not even putting effort to show any form of interest.

Nano lowers her hands slowly. Lalna was right, he did give off an intimidating presence, she was actually afraid, but she wasn't going to back out, especially since she stirred up a lot of attention. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Gawd that was a stupid question!

Xephos scoffs, surprised by the question. "Why?"

"Because, you, that potion you gave me, it really helped with my flux, it didn't cure it, but really reduces its effects. It helped Lalna's too. I owe you, and you look like you can use some company." She explained caringly.

"There's no need to owe me anything" He says, shrugging it off and turning to excuse himself. 

"Wait-!" Nano called, but he didn't stop. "Xephos, its okay to be sad, but containing it? That's not okay. You can talk to me, I know we don't know each other very well, but you can trust me. Please."

Xephos stops, and looks down, before turning and facing her, keep his distance still. "I've chosen to stop giving my heart to other, it only hurts me more, and nothing will help me get over the death of my friend. So leave. Before you are taken forcefully off my land." He turns back to walk away.

" Uh, technically this isn't your land, from where I'm standing. You come with me, talk to me, or I'm not going anywhere." She stands still, crossing her arms, she begans to whistle. 

After a long loitering session, Xephos gives in. He comes out in his casual, stripped t shirt, brown pants and boots.

We're gonna get it, get it together

I know we're gonna get it, get it together somehow

We're gonna get it, get it together and flowOh whoah

~

It took a few minutes for Xephos to finally open up and when he did, he told her ow he was feeling and what he has recently been doing. And whilst that brought him down, she figured she'd show him some of the things her and Lalna work on. Rocket launchers, to bubble guns, to wands.

Soon she took him up in a airship ride. Xephos was silent for the most part, but enjoyed the ride. He hadn't turned away from the sky, as it was getting dark. Nano walked up to him and, made him jump when she placed both her hands on his shoulders. She giggled and he gives her a soft glare.

"So, whatcha thinking about?" Nano asked and looked at him, but he didn't face her.

"Home." Was all he said.

She soften her expression. Xephos was never in one place. No matter he was now, he always helped people find their place, and was always moving. working. He didn't feel like anywhere was home.

"Honeydew was my oldest friend. I still have him, not the real him, but him. We used to everything together, he hasn't talked to me in a long time. I felt home with him, " He moves off the side and looks around the airship. 

Soon after they come to a halt and land back to Nano's base.

"You sure you don't want me to come along?" Nano asked. Xephos, needing to leave. 

"I am fine. And uh, thank you Nano. I appreciated today." He nods, and gives her a weak smile.

But before he could walk off she gives him a tight hug, she could feel him tense up but eventually losen up.

"You're welcome Xephos. I'll come back soon. For another day." She smiles.

He nods and starts to walk off.

When you're in pain, when you think you've had enough

Don't ever give up  
~


	4. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Songfic: Everything Everything's Desire -

(Featured Characters: Xephos. Ships: N/A) 

I want this planet and I want it now

To beat like an anvil 'til the poison's out

I am a pencil-pusher with the pencil-pusher blues What the hell do I have left to lose? 

Xephos had lost his patience. His only plan now? To take over the world. And he'll do everything in his power to do it. Ever since Honeydew was gone, and Lalna gone off to do things of his own, Xephos had no one around to stop him.

I want disaster I don't want to sleep, It fills my vision, I can hardly speak, I'm just a knuckle-dragger with a knuckle-dragger grin, You took my mind and left a hollow twin

Xephos had been working up plans, he felt tired, but hated to sleep, he'd always have nightmares about Honeydew or self-doubt.

But I'm almost there

(They have different colours of blood)

I don't think so

(They have power like you never could)

It's too late!

"Shut up!" He yells, the voices never stop, and he holds his head down, he stops for a moment and exhales. 

Can I tell you that I'm empty?  
This is all that I see clearly  
Can I tell you that I'm empty?  
This is all that I see clearly 

Desire, desire, desire

I can't stop now

Desire, desire, desire

I said it's too late!

Desire, desire, desire

I don't know how

Desire, desire, desire

Just let, just let me go

Just let, let me go

Can I tell you that I'm empty?

This is all that I see clear

x


	5. Loveless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Songfic: Coldplay's Princess of China -

(Featured Characters: Xephos and Lomadia. Ships: Xephmadia) 

~

Once upon a time somebody ran

Somebody ran away saying fast as I can

I've got to go, I've got to go! 

Lomadia had walked into her room, looking at the figure ahead of her, her king, the only problem was that they'd fight to much. They were once in love, but Xephos had always lied to her and leave without letting her know. 

Once upon a time we burned bright

Now all we ever seem to do is fight

On and on, and on and on and on

He turned and faced her, with a glare before walking to his desk. Lomadia sighs, and walks in front of his desk. "You know we have to wait, its safer for us, and our people." 

"I need you now, I need you on my side, not against me." He stands glaring at her.

"There's no need for this Xephos, just calm down and think about this."

Once upon a time on the same side  
Once upon a time on the same side in the same game  
Now why d'you have to go  
Have to go and throw water on my flame?

"Well, as King, I will do as I wish, with or without you." He says coldly, looking directly into her eyes.

I could have been a princess, you'd be a king

Could have had a castle and worn a ring

But no o-o-o-oh you let me go o-o-o-oh-oh

I could have been a princess, you'd be a king

Could have had a castle and worn a ring

But no-o-o-o-oh you let me go-o-o-o-oh

You stole my star

He gives her a sinister smile. "Guards." He wants to watch her reaction. "Banish her, and her family." 

Lomadia looks at him, "No.." she whispers "you don't mean that... you don't"

I could've been a princess, you'd be a king

Could've had a castle, and worn a ringBut no, you let me go

And stole my star

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la 

You stole my star

La, la la la la la

 

She shakes her head. "No.." she sobs as she is taken out of the room. Xephos is left alone, sighing, but eventuallly going back to his buisness. 

'Cos you really hurt me, no you really hurt me  
'Cos you really hurt me, no you really hurt me  
'Cos you really hurt me, oh-oh you really hurt me,  
Oh-ooh-ooh  
'Cos you really hurt me, oh-oh you really hurt me 

x


	6. Snoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striphos Fluff.

(Featured Characters: Xephos and Strife. Ships: Whatever Strife/Xephos is called.) 

"BOO!"

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Will sits up, frightened by the sudden sound, he looks around before finding Xephos, sitting there, grinning.

"Ha. Ha. Xephos.. Very funny." Will says as he lays back down.

"Wait! Xephos?!" He sits back up and hugs his spacemam tightly. "You're back! Are you okay, are you hurt?" Will continuosly sputters his words, he is just happy to see Xephos back from the war. Xephos hugs him back. Will pulls back to take a quick look at Xephos, his cleanly cut hair, and Spacecorp uniform, he's got a few cuts but other than that he is okay.

"I'm fine, how have you been? Studying as I could see." Xephos says as he looks around the bed. 

Strife smiles, he gently pushes Xephos down the bed, to lay down, and he gently straddles Xephos, looking down at him, beforing kissing him.

After moments of lightly kissing each other, they decide to go get some breakfast. 

"Hey Will, you know you snore right? Like is that a new thing or have you always snored?"


	7. Your Ex Lover Is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Songfic: Stars' Your Ex Lover is Dead -

(Featured Characters: Xephos, Lalna, Lomadia, Honeydew. Ships: Xephmadia.) 

(Note: Bold Italics = Both Xephos and Lomadia's thoughts / Bold = Xephos' thoughts (lyric) / Italics = Lomadia's thoughts (lyric)) 

When there's nothing left to burn you have to set yourself on fire 

It'd been a while since the accident. Xephos was working on a machine when Lalna called him.

"Xeph! Hey! Wanna introduce you to someone." Lalna smiles, a blonde woman follows Lalna from behind. She give Xephos a smile. Xephos looks at her confused, but smiles anyways. 

God that was strange to see you again

Introduced by a friend of a friend

Smiled and said "Yes I think we've met before"

In that instant it started to pour,

Captured a taxi despite all the rain

We drove in silence across Pont Champlain

And all of the time you thought I was sad

I was trying to remember your name

 

Lomadia goes for a hug, but Xephos puts his hand out to shake hands. Lomadia clears her throat and smiles, taking his hand and shaking it.

"I'm Lomadia." 

"Xephos." 

"I know" she smiles at him, of course she knew him. They were together, but a malfunction with a machine cause an explosion, and with that,Xephos hit his head, and his memories are shuffled about, not remembering her or some other things correctly.

"Hm?" He looks at her.

"Uh, be-because Lalna told me about you." She smiles.

This scar is a fleck on my porcelain skin

Tried to reach deep but you couldn't get in

Now you're outside me

You see all the beauty

Repent all your sin 

"Well, nice meeting you Lomadia." He smiles, and excuses himself.

Lomadia smiles backand as he leaves, her smile turns to a frown. "He doesn't remember me." 

Honeydew sighs. "I'm sorry Lom, he did say he thinks he knows you. Are you going to try to get him to remember?"

"I could try, thank you Lalna, I'm going to head back home." She excuses herself.

~

It's nothing but time and a face that you lose

I chose to feel it and you couldn't choose

I'll write you a postcard

I'll send you the news

From a house down the road from real love

Live through this, and you won't look back

Live through this, and you won't look back

Live through this, and you won't look back

There's one thing I want to say, so I'll be brave

You were what I wanted

I gave what I gave

I'm not sorry I met you

I'm not sorry it's over

I'm not sorry there's nothing to save

I'm not sorry there's nothing to save

x


	8. Stitch Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Songfic: Fun.'s Stitch Me Up -

(Featured Characters: Zoeya, Fiona, Ships: Fizone.)

Giggling can be heard as the two girls carefully sped down the stairs to make a final exit

"Come on Zoeya." They open the front door and run to the truck. Fiona in the driver seat and Zoeya in the passenger seat.

Fiona turns to Zoeya and grins. "Where first?"

Zoeya makes a mouth fart, "hm...." 

"Hey!" Fiona's father calls.

"Hold that thought lov, That's our cue to go!" Fiona laughs and turns the radio up.

You put the keys in the car and drive

I'm gonna make sure the money is right

I know we can do it if we do it all night

You put the keys in the car and drive. 

 

~

It's how we do it,

If I lose you, I'm losing control.

So snap your fingers, pull the trigger

Cause I figure we're better as gold

.It's how we do it

On a satellite, lookin' for a signal to space

It's how we do it

We did it, we done it, let's do it again.

 

By the end of their night, they were both asleep in the truck, Zoey's head on Fiona's shoulder. They don't plan to return. They plan to escape. 

You put the keys in the car and drive! 

x


	9. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Songfic: Bleachers' Shadow -

(Featured Characters: Lalna, Nano, Hat Films. Ships: Nanocoffee.) 

 

"Hey Nano!" Lalna called as he wanted to show her the new bubble gun he built, but when she didn't reply.

"Nano?" He looks at her, she was sitting on the couch. 

"You okay? What's up?" He sits down next to her.

"The Hat guys told me off and now I feel bad, I dunno I usually don't et it slide but I feel they're right." She shrugs.

If you're feeling small

I'll love your shadow

And if you're feeling small

I'll love your shadow 

 

Lalna grabs her hand and lifts her up. "Come on, I've got something to show you."

He leads her to his cabin shack, lifts up the weapon he was going to show her earlier. 

"I present to you, thee bubble gun 3000" He grins.

"Does it work?" Nano asks.

"Well, lets find out. Lets pay the Hat guys a visit." They both smile deviously.

If you're feeling small

I'll love your shadow

And if you're feeling small

I'll love your shadow

And when the lights go dark

I will stand right beside you

If you're feeling small

I'll love your shadow

I'll love your shadow 

They reached the Hat Corp sign, stir up a lot of noise, and to their plan, the three boys come up from the shack.

"Oi! What're you doing here? Eh?" Ross shouts.

"Come on, speak up." Smith grows impatient. Trott just punches his hands, ready to fight.

"Chill guys, we just wanted to test out new bubble gun." And as Lalna says that he loads up his gun, and shoots the three of them.

Soon enough the three are floating in the air, shouting but their voices muffled. Nano giggles and the two waves at the three boys as they float higher and higher. Nano gives Lalna a hug.

"Thank you Lalna. This should sir them right, for now at least." And the two head back to their base.

I will stand right beside you

If you're feeling small

I'll love your shadow

I'll love your shadow 

x

(I always thought of this song as a deeper meaning, but still sweet. So why not make a sweet story out of the sweet lyrics.)


	10. High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Songfic: Kodaline's High Hopes -

(Featured Characters: Xephos and Lomadia. Ships: Xephmadia) 

(NOTE: No! This has nothing to do with Lewis and Hannah's real break up. No. No. No. This is fictional. Lewis and Hannah's breakup was an agreement [words of Hannah])

-

Broken bottles in the hotel lobby  
Seems to me like I'm just scared of never feeling it again  
I know it's crazy to believe in silly things  
But it's not that easy 

"GET OUT!" She screamed before, throwing the last of his bags out the door. He'd just stop, and watched the door for a brief moment before making his way to the elevator. 

Shocked

Fear

Loneliness

Will he ever see her again? Everything just happened so fast. After a few hours of constant loitering in the lobby of the hotel they were staying in, he had no where to go. 

I remember it now, it takes me back to when it all first started

But I've only got myself to blame for it, and I accept that now

It's time to let it go, go out and start again

But it's not that easy (that easy that easy) 

It'd been a few weeks later, he managed to rent an apartment. Some nights he wasn't able to get sleep, and he'd look through the pictures on his phone, of him and Lomadia, most were of her taking sneaky photos him or of them both. 

Anger

He'd done so much, with her, for her, and somehow that one fight managed to erase all they have gone through together.

High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again

High hopes, ooh when it all comes to an end

But the world keeps spinning around

 

Months later. 

Xephos didn't really get into contact with Lomadia at all. The past few months were slow but he kept moving. Going out with friends, and going to work. Every now and then he'd think of her but it wouldn't sting too much.

He was not truly over it, and he didn't know how long it'd take for him to get over her. 

But I've got high hopes, it takes me back to when we started

High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again

High hopes, ooh when it all comes to an end

But the world keeps spinning 

x


	11. Fade Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Songfic: Area 11's Panacea and the Prelogue

(Featured Characters: Xephos, Honeydew, referenced other members. Ships: N/A)(TW: Violence.)

It'd been a nice night, Honeydew had managed a party and got pretty much all his friends to attend. They'd all been together at last.

As laughter can be heard throughout the house, Xephos made his way through, looking for Honeydew. At last he'd seem him talking to Lomadia, Nano and Lalna.

He looked at all of them nervously, before looking down at his dwarven friend.

"Hey can I talk to you inside, alone?" Xephos says in a more serious tone.

Honeydew sighs and looks at his other friends before making his way inside, by the fireplace. Nobody else had been there. Before Xephos went in, he glanced at his other friends, smiling awkwardly.

Wait inside  
By the fire and we'll talk a while  
I didn't mean to let the years go by  
Waiting for love 

"You cannot go! Not alone, not now." Honeydew exclaims.

Xephos shushes him and sighs. 

"Look, I didn't come here for your approval, I just came here to let you know. I'll do this alone if I have to. It's the only chance we have and I'm going to take it." Xephos looks at him, he isn't going to stop.

I'd follow you, but not this time

"Okay. I just settled down Xephos. I'm afraid you'll have to do this alone." Honeydew looks at Xephos a final time. "Good Luck."

Xephos left without giving any signs of leaving.

So I walk in streets unknown  
Our bodies and their silver just a loan  
I'm sorry that I let you down, let you down, a lifetime ago  
I wanna say to all I leave behind  
And to those I'll never find  
That I need you to understand, understand, you're not on your own 

He'd been alone, but had the thoughts of his friends in mind. He'd gone to find Israphel. To finally defeat him.

For the art  
I will sing most anything  
We are worlds apart  
I can do it all

It'd been days and finally, Xephos took a last drink of water from his canteen, looking up at the enormous castle. He kept his hand on the handle of his diamond blade. He walked in cautiously, looking around every corner.

"Ah. I figured you'd show up." Said a disembodied voice. Xephos, flicks his sword out and looks around defensively.

Suddenlydozen of mobs are swarming him from the open doors on each side of the room. He fights them off continuously, his blade slick, oozing gore, and rotten bodies fall to his feet with each slash of his blade. Before he knew it, the room was silent, dead bodies below him

Finally, he saw silhouette, a few feet away from him.

I can do it all 

Xephos was quick, his blade caught Israphel cleanly through the middle of Israphel's chest and Xephos, pulled his blade back, kicking Israphel down to the ground. His blade coated in blood.

Suddenly there was burning agony that sprouted from his ribcage. He grasped his side and looked down at his wound, the tip of an arrow managed to penetrate his skin, and he groaned as he pulled the arrow out quickly. He turned to view his new assailant.

A skeletal archer.

He tossed the arrow down, rushed the archer, slashing his blade into the skeletons arms, causing it to fall apart. He watched it collapse, but before he knew it, he felt a presence standing up again, he turns but before he could react, Israphel had a blaster already locked onto him and shot, the burn when through his body, but hit his chest, the pain sharpening, and Xephos falling to the ground on impact.

Israphel collapsed as well, dropping the blaster, and disappeared into dust. Xephos was hissing and grunting. Crawling to his pack, to get some bandages, he managed to clean himself up, and took a drink of water. His clothes had been drenched in blood, but at this point he'd been too drained to care, and fell asleep. Did he think he'd wake up again, who knows? He accomplished what he was destined.

Lines fade out, but you illuminate  
The path back home, the path you've shown me  
As lines fade out, you will illuminate  
And lead a way back home 

A few moments later, he opens his eyes, and gets up, he must return. He couldn't give up or leave his friends. Even if they chose not to help him. He managed to survive. He stood up, his body sore, but he kept himself moving.

x

(My first time writing an intense(?) fighting scene. I'd say its okay, it was fun to write.)


	12. Moon Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nano needs some moon rock, and her friends know someone that can get her some.

(Featured Characters: Xephos, Honeydew, Lalna, Nano, Lomadia. Ships: Referenced Xephmadia.)

"Lalna! I need some Moon rock to create this awesome sword. Do you know where to find it?" Nano, says as she approaches him

"Er.. the moon?" Lalna looks at her.

"No shit sherlock!" She slaps his arm. "How can we get there?"

"Well we need a rocket again." Lalna thinks, tapping his chin.

"Is there any quicker way?" Nano asks impatiently. " 'cause I don't mind going today."

Lalna called Honeydew and Lomadia to meet and talk about the situation.

"Xephos." Honeydew and Lomadia say in unison.

Xephos? Lalna forgot about him, it'd been years since they've last seen him. He left after getting into a fight with, well everyone.

"Do you guys know where to find him?" Nano ask.

"Before he left, he told me he'd be going into space, maybe we can contact his ship? Lalna?" Honeydew explains and looks at Lalna.

"Yeah, we can try."

~

After a few hours of talking on the signals, they got into contact, only it wasn't Xephos' on the radio, one of his crewman rather. The group asked for a pick up, and the man hesitantly obliged.

It'd been a few more hours before they landed and took the group into the ship. An hour later, distant shouting can be heard, and Xephos walks into the main lounge room, where his old friends were hanging out.

"Why are you here?" He clearly doesn't look happy.

"We need some moon rock, and needed a quick ride. Hope that's okay." Nano chips in.

Xephos turns his attention to her. He clenches his jaw. He looked different, clean cut hair, light stubble.

"You are lucky my crewmen answered the call and didn't inform me." He sighs and rubs his forehead. He was still grumpy.

"Looks like you're still grumpy. What's the deal with you?" Lomadia chimes in.

"Don't tempt me."

"You wouldn't kick us out now would you?"

"Keep talking about you'll find out."

Honeydew interupts the two. "Man all you guys do is argue, but Xephos, come on you can help us, right?"

"N-"

"Daddy?" A small voice can be heard, a little girl can be seen running behind him, and hugs his legs.

"Who are these people - wait, are these your friends daddy?"

He sucks in his breathe. How does she know?

"Who told you?" Xephos looks down at her. His daughter, Mira.

"Aw you still consider us as friends?" Lalna says, chiming in.

"Shut it," he sighs "Why are you up now?"

"I'm not tired, and can they stay? Pleeeeeaaase?" She pleads.

Xephos sighs and nods.

"but, if you cause any trouble, I won't hesitate throwing you off this ship" Xephos finishes.

"And why haven't you told us about you having daughter?" Nano says. The group greets her.

"Not your business," he sighs and picks Mira. "Come on, you are going to bed." Mira waves to the group before being carried away.

~

Mira and all the others were sleep, the ship silently floating in space. Xephos is watching the stars from the main

"Figured you'd be up" Lomadia stands behind, watching his backside.

He turns to face her. "Why are you up?"

"Not tired. Now answer my question. Why are you up?"

"I need to. I am leading this ship afterall." Xephos turns the light on.

After moments of silence, she moves to him, and holds his cheek, "Go get some sleep, you're tired." She leans in, but before anything happens, Xephos pulls back and shakes his head.

"Oh what then? Why are you still mad?" She looks at him.

"Why wouldn't I be? After years of being away from my home planet, I needed to go back. And out of all people I thought you would help me look for my daugher, but no, you didn't." He sighs. 

"I had a life down in Minecraftia, Xephos." Lomadia says, looking downwards.

"I would rather go to sleep than argue. I'll see you soon, there is no day/night cycle in space itself. So yeah." He awkwardly continues and excuses himself.

Silence.

~

Blaring sirens wake everyone, and that meant one thing. The ship was under attack. Mira had gotten out wondering what was happening.

"Mira!" Xephos shouts, he'd just woken up, "Honey, go with Nano"

Nano looks at him, "Really?"

"I trust you. Don't fail me. Protect yourselves."

Nano nods and picks Mira up. Honeydew follows closely behind.

Xephos looks through a camera and scans the enemy ship.

"That look familiar to anyone?" He turns to Lalna and Lomadia.

Lomadia shakes her head but Lalna stares at the ship.

"Lalna? Do you know who they are?" Xephos watches him.

"Uh.. No..?" Lalna looks up to him.

Xephos approaches him.

"You do, don't you? Why have you brought them?!" Xephos raises his voice.

"I didn't! I mean, me and Nano aren't exactly friends with them but-"

Xephos cuts him off "You come here for a free ride, and then bring danger not to just me and my crew, but to my innocent daughter."

"Sir!" A crewman cuts in. "It appears we are being boarded" and with that, a banging can be hurt from the entrances.

Soon, chaos errupts, minutes and minutes of fighting, Xephos gets shot, lazer burns through his shoulder and he falls to the ground.

"Dad!" 

Xephos freezes, he is in so much pain but manages to turn to face his daughter.

"Mira," one of the intruders had a weapon pointed torwards Mira but Lomadia grabs the gun, and smacks it across the man's face. That's all Xephos sees before he blacks out.

~

He wakes up and sits up but immediately regrets it as a sharp pain sprouts and he grabs his shoulder laying back down.

"Dad!" she races to him. "You're awake!" She smiles greatly.

Xephos smiles. "Indeed Mira." He picks her up despite the pain from his shoulder, and hugs her.

"You're up." Honeydew watches from the doorway, along with everyone else. 

"How are you feeling?" Nano pokes in.

He sighs "Fine. What happened?"

"Well, you got shot.. then Mira watched that happen.. she would've been hurt too if it weren't for Lomadia. I think she deserves to be thanked." Lalna smiles.

"Lalna!" The others shout at him.

"I suppose, I outta help you all out then. Without me dreading it." He smiles.

~

They had made it to the moon and returned to Minecraftia.

"Thank you Xephos. That was certainly an adventure." Nano thanks him, before leaving with Lalna.

Xephos sighs and nods, turns and looks at Honeydew and Lomadia.

"So you planning to come and visit sometime?" Honeydew asks.

"I-" Xephos starts by is cut off by Mira.

"Dad, can we stay here for a little while? Pweeease?" She begs, hugging his legs.

"Well, I guess, we're staying here for a while." He smiles.

x


	13. Buttercup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic based on the Super!Yogs AU!

(Featured Characters: Lomadia and Xephos Ships: Xephmadia)

(This is based on superyogs! X and Owl Maiden. I did not create superyogs, here I am writing my own story based on the story. I will quote the fics from the links. I recommend reading these first as it's an add on for it: http://jadedtimberwolf.tumblr.com/post/101310227893/consequences /// and this: http://jafffa.tumblr.com/post/147167157551/asksuperyogs-sjinsbutt-butt-watch-ill)

~

I'll be fine on my own, she said, I don't need you inside my head

(She'll be fine on her own, she'll be fine on her own)

I'll be fine on my own, she said, all my love's wrapped in shades of red

(She'll be fine on her own, she'll be fine on her own)

She hated the sight of him. She needed to protect him, and she failed. He'd lost his mind by the hands of his own best friend.

"I'll look out for you Mads, you'll never get hurt."

"Look out for me? You're having a laugh, right? I'm the one protecting you!"

"Yeah, I guess, I'm not dead yet and that's all thanks to you."

She always thought of that conversation. It haunted her.

No holds barred in the ring so you'll fight me  
Give 'em hell, give 'em teeth like you taught me  
Tireless mess, seeking thrills getting bitey  
When I'm in doubt 

She was the fighter and he was nerd, the one who did most of thinking. Not that she couldn't think, she was intellegent, but she did more fighting, protected him.

Growing pains splaying rain on the high sea

Scale a tree, snap a branch so you can't leave

On the ground, lost and found, understand me

Putting words in my mouth, trying to get free

Solid punch kind of eyes make 'em wobbly

Gothic vine growing fire in the lobby

Lighten up, buttercup, get a hobby

Yeah, swing, sucker, swing, finish sobbing

"Come on Mads, lighten up."

"You don't have the right to call me that. Only he can call me that, and he's gone."

"Gone?" he asked his face shocked, innocent, it looked like him for only a moment, before that grin returned. "But Mads, I'm not dead yet and that's all thanks to you."

She'll be fine on her own... she'll be fine on her own  
She'll be fine on her own... she'll be fine on her own  
She'll be fine on her own, she said  
She'll be fine on her own, she said

Oh she couldn't bare it. All the terrible things he did, just to guilt trip his old pal. 

I'll be fine, I'm alright, it's my body  
Gonna stick to my guns, like you taught me  
Holy hell, I can tell that you hate me  
Dying moon, keep me up, keep me waiting  
I'll be fine, I'm alright, it's my body  
Gonna stick to my guns, like you taught me  
Holy hell, I can tell that you hate me  
Dying moon, keep me up, keep me waiting 

X wouldn't stop. He continued to do terrible, cruel things. She'd had to learn to live with it until he was stopped, forcefully. He didn't plan on stopping willingly.

X only felt hatred and felt the urge to get his vengence, that's all his mind let him display.

"X you need to get out no-" X had cut her off.

"Oh, I'm sorry 'Mad's. I apologize for getting hit by an axe. I'm sorry I didn't move in time. I didn't ask for you to save me after my skull was practically cracked open. I didn't ask to continue suffering as I watched my friends left me, and hate me. I didn't want to watch my girlfriend leave me. I didn't have a choice in what to do, I don't have a choice in what I do. It's my thoughts that control me now, and it hurts to ignore, it fills my thoughts." He was angry.

Lomadia watches and she turns to get a drink for him. She felt sorry for it, but when she returned, he was gone, the window left open and the cool breeze hitting her face.

x


	14. Suit & Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Songfic: Judah and the Lion's Suit & Jacket -

(Featured Characters: Xephos. Ships: N/A)

I ain't trading my youth for no suit and jacket  
I ain't giving my freedom for your money and status  
So don't say I'm getting older  
'Cause I'll say it when I do 

Back home, with Xephos, ever since his mother died, his father had been pushing him to do more things. He just turned 20 and was being passed on as a king of dystopia. He didn't want to live the same life as his father, he never liked the royalty, he knew his father was cruel.

'Cause everybody I know, everybody I know  
Is growing old, is growing old too quickly  
And I don't wanna go  
No how am I supposed to slow it down so I can figure out who I am?

He didn't want to lose himself because of the power.

And I ain't trading my dreams for no 401k  
And I ain't giving this fire for a cold, cold heart  
So don't say I'm getting colder  
'Cause I'll say it when I do 

Unfortunately, he took on the king role, without much of a choice.

"Sir?" His father, the servant, had gotten older. "There are disturbances in the Akioncester halls..and uh..-"

Xephos turns and faces him, "Well did you call the guards?"

The servant shakes his head.

"Perhaps think of your resources beforing come to me with these small issues," Xephos watches him, waiting for him to leave. "well get on with it! And if you fail expect to be punished."

His father watches him. "What has happened to you?"

Xephos smiles. "Oh, I've learned from the best, father. Now leave."

Xephos turns back into his bedroom.

He had a cold heart.

And he intended to keep it that way.

x


End file.
